bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
MK5 - Mortal Combat - Sub Zero
MK5 - Mortal Combat - Sub Zero is a pirated port of ''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero'' for PlayStation and Nintendo 64, made for the Mega Drive and SNES by an unknown company. Overview This game uses the system of Mortal Kombat Mythologies in that it's a cross between fighting and side-scrolling. The controls are somewhat awkward; during fights, Sub-Zero won't automatically turn around when behind an opponent, forcing the player to use the A button to turn around. The fighting engine isn't taken from the official Mortal Kombat games and instead uses an engine similar to one used in some other pirated Mega Drive fighting games. All of the opponents in this game are clones of major Mortal Kombat characters. There are four levels, each with a different set of clones to fight. The graphics are taken from various Mortal Kombat games. Sub-Zero's sprites are taken from Mortal Kombat 2 while everyone else appears to be taken from Mortal Kombat 3. The music of the Mega Drive version uses different arrangements of the music from Shui Hu Feng Yun Zhuan, also present in the bootlegs ''Pocket Monster'' (Mega Drive version), The King of Fighters '99, and Mulan. The music of the SNES version uses soundtrack based on the PSX video game ''Soul Blade'' with arrangement also used in the SNES bootleg of the same name, and as happens with the Soul Blade bootleg, there are some sound effects taken from [[Wikipedia:Super Buster Bros.|''Super Buster Bros.]] The sound effects are taken from ''Mortal Kombat games, and Sonya and Sindel uses the male characters' sound effects. The ending is a "The End" screen with some bonus Engrish. Differences between Mega Drive and SNES versions *In the SNES version, when the game is turned on, there is a intro of Sub-Zero beheading Liu Kang with his hand. In the Mega Drive version, there is no intro. *The SNES version hasn't an option menu, as well as there is no checkpoints. *The names of the second and last stages are swapped in the SNES and Mega Drive versions. "The Wlement of Water" is the 2nd stage in Mega Drive and is the last stage in SNES. "Quan Chi's Sanctuary" is the last stage in Mega Drive and the 2nd stage in SNES. However, both games has the same level designs in the same order. *The SNES version uses Jax as an enemy. However, there is no final boss and thus no use of Sindel. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aabES_8LUrk *The SNES version appears to have a picture of Kitana in the HUD rather than Sub-Zero. Gallery mk2000.jpg|SNES version with rental box. MK5cart.jpg|Mega Drive cart using artwork from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Mk5-md-cart-box.jpg|Complete Box and Cartridge. Trivia *The second level is called "The Wlement of Water," a misspelling of "The Element of Water". *The game has a level skipping glitch in Level 4. If Sub-Zero uses his ground freeze attack on an enemy and then jump towards his/her body, Sub-Zero will fall through the ground at least one time and the game will think that the level is complete, despite not having defeated Sindel, the last boss of the game. The game will simply proceed to the password screen, followed by the ending. *The 1st level theme in the Mega Drive version is also used in the Mega Drive version of Pocket Monster, but with two different arrangements. One is used as the boss theme, and other as the last level theme. Reference Category:Games Category:Mega Drive/Genesis games Category:SNES games Category:Fighting games Category:Mortal Kombat games Category:1997 video games Category:1998 video games Category:Ports